The Games are just beginning Chapter 4
by finnickodairsunderwearxo
Summary: Extremely hastily written! My creative juices have been somewhat limited as of late, hence why it's not written as well as it could have been! None the less, I'd love it if you could post a review (whether good or bad) that would be awesome as it really does help me rectify my writing and stuff. So yeah, I hope you enjoy. Apologies again for the quality of it, haha!
1. Chapter 1

((Hi, This is very hastily written as my mind has been lacking of creative juices as of late. I'd still really appreciate a review where good or bad, I really thrive off the feedback as it is a chance to improve my writing and a way to know what I should continue doing! Hope you enjoy. Again, Sorry it's a bit of a shambles!

Edit: I meant 'Chapter 4' in the title haha! Oopsie))

Blinding lights bedazzled my eyes, bright white consuming my vision so I'm plunged into a world of muffled movement, I could hear shouts and cries. Chaim and I being called from each direction but I was able to see nothing. That's when a hand clench around my wrist, the calloused fingers grazing against my skin, tugging me forward, once my eyes adjust I notice the silhouette of Chaim, the halo of bronze hair adorning his head. When I realise what he's doing, I'm inclined to reclaim my hand, but the crowd were watching intently, any show of dissent would be noted, and I didn't want to draw attention to myself just yet. I smile and wave good-naturedly at the hoards of bouncing heads forming behind the metal barrier I was so thankful for. Apparently, we weren't allowed to stay for long, as Saphira teeters on her towering heels towards us, chirping some nonsense about punctuality and the like.

We're ushered inside a large, looming building - which I assume is the training centre. As soon as the heavy metallic doors grind to a close behind us we are all ushered our separate ways, Mags leading me to the left, and Gabe taking Chaim to the right. I'm taken to a large room where a group of horrendous looking people grin in delight as I enter the room, slapping their hands together to create a chorus of applause. I look at them in confusion, and that's where Mags steps in.  
"Marina! This is your prep team, they'll be in charge of making you look...appropriate for your appearances. This is Bloom-" She begins, before being interrupted by the girl with a seemingly plastic green hairdo, and long, curling extended eyelashes in a hue of pink that is never seen in District Four.  
"Hello deary! Oh they said you were a little chunky at the bottom...And you do have slightly big pores, Nothing we can't fix though! Our skills shan't be doubted! Other than that, you're positively to die for!" She squeals, clenching her hands together, of which the nails spike out with diamond decorations.  
"And I'm Kel!" The boy with a bald shining head, ringed with tattoos exclaims before I have the chance to answer. "Oh your hair, my love! What have you been doing to it? It's as dry as bone!" He picks up a chunk and pulls it to his nose, the urge to sock him in the eye almost overcomes me. "And is that salt water I smell? Gah! Don't you have conditioner in Four?" He asks, his shock clear, his eyes are died a peculiar shade of silver, widen.  
"No. Between being reaped for the games and struggling for money we don't really have time for conditioner." I retort back nastily, and as soon as the words leave my mouth, Mags' hand curls up my back, a silent warning to keep my mouth shut, of sorts. Kel seems disgusted with my lack of manners and hastily proceeds to introduce the last member of the team, A tall gangly woman, with dark make up, highlighting the shocking blue of her eyes. She would be beautiful. Had it not been for the obviously enhanced body, overly plump breast and buttocks which are a clear attempt to proportion out her tall, model like body. It looks ghastly. "This is Petal." he adds, and she grins sharply, the white in her teeth jumping out at you out of the darkness, making me feel on edge. Such a delicate name for a powerful looking woman.  
"Hm let's have a look at your nails shall we?" She states, grasping my hand in her bony one, inspecting it closely, peeling away the layers of my confidence that her other team members had severely damaged with their demeaning comments. "Hm. We better get to work right away." She says cryptically. Mags bows her head and makes it towards the door, I don't have to chance to ask where she was going before she speaks.  
"I'll leave you to it, Good luck." She says as she slips out of the door. And I'm left alone.


	2. Chapter 2 (Five in the full story )

After hours of being plucked, lotioned, pricked and styled I am unrecognizable, even though they hadn't really changed that much, they had tidied me up, made me look natural but in the attractive sort of way. After finishing admiring their work they squeal and stand back as a woman with sharp yellow hair, styled into a bouffant with a matching figure hugging dress enters the clinical looking room, mirrors line the walls with the odd exception of bare white paint, as if it's sensitive to your eyes after the rest of you is plummeted into a sore mess. I was able to retain some of my dignity by persuading my prep team to give me a paper dress to cover me for my stylists inspection.  
"Hm yes. I know what to do with you." She smiles a large, cat-like grin, revealing her pearly whites that really were pearly white. I must express a look of pure terror as she softens and shakes her head with a cackle "Oh don't worry, All will be well. You'll look magnificent." Her features were odd, Like a patchwork quilt that was endearing enough, but not the centre piece. It mirrored her job, making other beings look beautiful and dazzling whilst she stood back, forgotten. Still, I'd rather be in her place. Her nose is long and narrow, with the point of it upturned slightly, and her eyes were thin openings that let her chocolate-brown eyes seep out somewhat, She was pretty enough, but I feel she relies heavily on the make up they have come so accustomed to in the Capitol, and with that she grabs at my elbow, bringing me to the adjacent room, that lined with various outfits she had no doubt discarded as chariot ride outfits, as they were flung and crumpled around the room, hanging off lampshades and dressers. She skids across the blue floor, that's accented with glittering flecks that catch the light and make the room look dazzling. Her long taloned fingers reach for a hung up outfit, that shines out away from the rest of the other fabrics, It's hung and covered by a clear film, so it was visible. And it instantly made me feel uneasy.  
"Of course my dear Marina, you won't be that exposed. I mean you are only sixteen. If you were a little older I'd be able to let my imagination fully loose!" She trills. The thought of what she's saying makes me shudder. But I remember Mags' gentle warning to be kind to these people, because underneath all the vanity and fakeness, they were trying to help me.  
"Will Chaim and I be in the same thing?" I ask in bewilderment, wondering how the skimpy piece would be tailored for a man, especially a man of Chaim's size.  
"Oh no, I mean, I have worked with his stylist, Gart, so that you'll compliment each other. But my, I wouldn't dress you in a males clothing, certainly not." She adds darkly, as though it was the biggest sin she could commit. They really didn't live in the real world. "Oh how terribly rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! You must forgive my manners, only I've been up to my ears in fabric and planning and Sylvia, well she certainly"  
"What did you say your name was?" I cut her off irritably, afraid she was going to divulge into information I really didn't care for, nor did I have the energy to withstand . She places a delicate touch to her own head, as though she had forgotten something.  
"Olga, my love. And you're Marina Bluewater." She says my name as a fact, as if to confirm it to herself and stamp it in her own memory, so she wouldn't forget. I nod and she grins her Cheshire cat smile again. "Well Marina Bluewater, Let's get you ready."


End file.
